


Isabelle

by killajokejosie



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asperger Syndrome, Babies, Cravings, Fluff, Hope, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Nigel, Snapshots, Spacedogs, Sweet, Vulnerable Nigel, Weird Biology, Weirdness, space dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, typically fluffy snapshots of the events in Nigel's life after coming to terms with his biology and his love for Adam, a few weeks after his last heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabelle

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, so what? I like a pregnant Mads character over a pregnant Hugh character, get over it. I think it is adorable to switch them. I have a pregnant Hannibal story, too. It is my thing. Oh well, if you don't like it don't read it. 
> 
> Plus, in this instance, how friggen adorable would Adam be as a dad? I think the cutest.

He hated it from the moment that he realized it was the scent of the cigarette he lit making him sick to his stomach. He leaned back in the chair, put it out, and tried his luck with the next vice on his list. 

This was all fucking stupid as far as he was concerned. He thought he had nipped the problem in the bud years ago, thought his age would only aid in keeping him from being in this situation. He could not even count on both hands the amount of alphas who had tried to claim him during one of his heats, making him theirs simply by knotting and hopefully impregnating him, marking him with their teeth. All had failed.

He wasn't a typical omega, not by any means. He was all the more proud for it. He was taller, broader, stronger, but beautiful all the same. He had to make a name for himself, a drug lord, an asshole, someone that others did not want to fuck with, no matter what their gender was. No one could be superior to him.

He hated it from the moment that he realized he loved it. He had never fucking wanted a mate, not an alpha anyways. Yet, here he was. 

He placed a hand on his abdomen, rubbing gently. He almost went to light another cigarette, but he knew the result would be the same. He lifted his cup of coffee off of the table, bringing it to his lips. Even that made him nauseous. 

He checked the time on his phone, it was three in the morning. It was three in the morning and he was about to lose his stomach lining to the next horrid thing that disturbed his damn nose. 

"Fuck," He muttered, slamming his fist into the table, careful enough not to wake Adam. 

*

Nigel smelled sickly sweet as the hormones pumped through him, his body high off of the intense changes, the hCG levels spiking. The beta doctor only served to confirm what he already fucking knew. 

His sweet, innocent little bird, his sparrow, his Adam, had done exactly what an alpha was supposed to do to their mate during their heat. Adam had went into a rut almost as soon as the slick pooled between Nigel's thighs. This was fucking normal. Except, it wasn't normal. It was not fucking normal at all. One of the main reasons why Nigel had been drawn to the beautiful young man was because he assumed it would keep him safe. He was never going to fucking have to deal with all of the fucking stupid aspects of his biology. 

"Congratulations, Nigel," The doctor said, smiling like an idiot. She knew who his alpha was, she understood exactly why he wasn't there with him. 

She was surprised that Nigel hadn't asked for a means to an end.

He shook his head, getting up and leaving. Suddenly a bit overwhelmed by the medical professional telling him about the growing life inside of him. 

"Fuck," He muttered, slamming his fist into a wall, trying to be careful enough not to alert other people. 

*

There was no nicotine, no caffeine, no alcohol, nothing. All of his vices, except for Adam, were gone. His sweet alpha, his innocent angel, his Adam. Adam was the only thing keeping him sane.

A part of him had been hoping that it would take care of itself. He was older, an addict, a generally bad person, someone who had killed and was almost killed. His body should have determined that he was unfit for parenthood. His body should have rid him of the burden.

That didn't happen. He made it through the first trimester without any complications. He blamed the strange cravings, the sickness, on the different drugs that he had taken. 

Of course, Adam believed him. 

Until he didn't. 

"Nigel, are you okay? You have eaten a lot of food today." Adam said, pointing out what was obvious in the cute way that he always did.

Nigel nodded. "I am fine, Adam, just very fucking hungry," 

Nigel would have been stupid to think that he might have been able to hide the swell of his abdomen for much longer, seeming to double in size in a matter of a few short weeks. 

"I do not understand, Nigel, you have been acting different lately. I don't like it."

Nigel chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. He considered his options. He considered the reactions he was going to get in response. 

Then he looked into those perfect blue eyes that had him entranced from the moment he first saw them. Those fucking beautiful blue eyes. Those damn things had been everything he had ever wanted. 

That perfect boy, he would make a wonderful father. He would be the far better parent, even as he was, that much was certain.

"Nigel?" The gorgeous alpha, smaller and quieter than most, said his name and his voice sounded like heaven.

Nigel took one of Adam's hands in his, squeezing lightly, interlocking their fingers together. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Nigel," Adam sighed. "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

Nigel pulled Adam's other hand over, pressing them both against the roundness of his expanding belly. "I'm pregnant, darling,"

Adam gulped, looking like he was about to pass out. 

"Fuck," Nigel muttered, letting go of the sweet boy's hands. 

*

Nigel's belly continued to grow with new life.

Adam attended every single doctor's appointment. He learned everything that he possibly could. He asked questions. He became protective. Despite all that was running through his head, the fact that he was afraid his genetics would pass on to the child, he tried to acclimate into the position of a normal alpha. 

Nigel, pregnant as he was, did everything he could to comfort his little sparrow. He held his hand, assured him it was fine. He also accepted everything that was offered by Adam. He was going to be the healthiest omega in New York by the end of his pregnancy. 

Adam cried when he felt the baby kick for the first time. Nigel cried because Adam cried. 

Nigel cried when they found out that they were having a baby girl. Adam cried because Nigel cried.

It was somehow the most beautiful part of Nigel's life. He wouldn't have changed it for anything. 

"What should we name her, Nigel?" Adam asked, both of his hands on Nigel's round belly. 

Nigel chuckled, running his fingers through Adam's dark hair. He couldn't help hoping that their little girl looked like his alpha. He wanted her to have those incredible eyes, that hair.

"I don't know, I figured you would come up with something about space or some shit," 

"That is not how it works, Nigel, we have to decide what to call her together. I have been on twenty different baby name websites today. We need to figure out her name. She will be here before we know it. There is exactly seventy three days left."

"Then we have seventy three days left to decide on her name, baby, it will be fine," Nigel half mumbled, it was not that he did not want to talk about it, it was that he was not wanting to deal with the reality of it all. There was only seventy three fucking days left until he was someone's parent.

"That is not a very long time, Nigel,"

"Fuck," He muttered, feeling a tiny foot slam into one of his internal organs.

*

It was three in the morning. That was when she was the most active. 

These days she had a lot less room to move around and Nigel was thankful for that. She had been performing well choreographed stunts inside his womb for weeks. It was becoming ridiculously painful.

He was constantly cursing under his breath. His back hurt, his ankles were swollen, and he could barely do anything for himself. Fuck seeing his feet, their daughter had made sure of that.

Adam was always quick to Nigel's side, no matter what. He loved Nigel. He loved their daughter. He might not have been the best with words, and for the most part he was downright terrible at communicating what he wanted, but he was determined to take the best care possible of them.

What time that Adam was not being overbearing and overprotective, he spent reading. Websites and books on parenting, prenatal care, and more. He wanted to know everything he could before he became a father.

More often than not, Nigel would doze off listening to Adam ramble and drone on about the processes of labor, or some other thing that didn't even sink in. Nigel thought the dedication was cute, but he wanted nothing more than to get him to calm down.

Right now, however, Nigel was alone, sort of, caressing the large round swell of his belly. "You will have the best daddy in the entire world, you will be our darling, as he is mine, more love here than anywhere else I've ever been, you are very lucky that this is when you came along, not while I was in Bucharest, believe me, this is the best, with your wonderful childlike daddy who will take such good care of you, my little birds," He chuckled. "If we are up to it, maybe we even have you a brother, someone to talk to,"

Adam woke up, not being able to sleep without Nigel in the bed beside him. He stumbled out of the bedroom, into the living room where Nigel was laying on the couch. He smiled, loving the sight of his beloved, his pregnant omega. He stepped forward, moving to sit down beside the man. 

Nigel sat up, leaning his head against the younger man's shoulder, taking in his calming scent. He was able to relax into him, something he had always loved doing.

"I can't sleep without you," Adam said simply, in practically a whisper.

"I could not sleep, I did not want to bother you, my darling," Nigel cooed, nuzzling further against his angel alpha.

"How is she? How is our baby?" Adam asked.

"She..." Nigel gasped in pain, arching up into the pressure he placed on the front of his abdomen. 

He thought he what was happening had been contractions, but hadn't been one hundred percent sure. But now, now he was certain. His water broke. 

"Nigel! Nigel! Are you okay?!"

"Fuck..." He muttered, trying to brace himself through another contraction, one more painful than the last.

*

Adam held his hand. 

Adam was too good at this. 

His sweet, beautiful darling Adam was able to handle everything that was going on around him. He was so proud. 

"Alright, Nigel," The beta woman between his legs spoke. "It is time to push,"

Adam moved, curious to the point where he was going to watch the birth of their daughter first hand. Nigel pulled him back, kept him by his head. That was the last thing he wanted his love to see. 

Most of what happened next was a painful blur. Nigel was soaked, covered in sweat, hair matted down to his face. He could faintly hear the sounds of Adam's voice, reassuring and wonderful. He was exhausted. Not a fucking thing in any of the stupid texts that Adam read to him could have prepared him for labor. 

He could hear the sounds of something else in the room, the only thing in the world that could possibly be more innocent than his sparrow. 

The sound of their newborn daughter.

They were fucking parents.

The doctor brought the tiny bundle to the recovering omega, allowing him to adjust to having the child in his arms. He pushed back the receiving blanket enough for him to be able to see his baby girl's face. The more he stared into her perfect face, the more he saw Adam.

She took her first drink of life within those moments. 

"Nigel, we never decided on a name for her," Adam pointed out. 

"Fuck," Nigel muttered, before he pulled Adam in close, wanting him to bask in the newness of their daughter, wanting to have him near. 

*

Nigel was completely out of breath from chasing after Isabelle, his two year old daughter. 

Every day that passed made him see just how much like him she was going to be.

He had yet to decide if that was going to be a good thing, or a bad thing. 

Perhaps, if she was able to grow up and find herself someone like Adam, it would be alright.

Adam walked up to the steps, brown bag in hand. "Nigel, Isabelle," He called. 

The little girl with her dark curls went running up to him. "Daddy!"

Adam takes a small stuffed rocket ship from the bag, presenting it to the small girl, ruffling her hair when she accepts it. 

Nigel takes his beloved alpha in his arms, stealing a kiss that makes him blush. 

"Nigel, you have not smoked today." The blue eyed prince said matter of factly.

Nigel nodded. "I have to stop,"

"But you love to smoke,"

"I do, but I have to take care of the baby growing inside of me, as well," Nigel told him, rubbing his abdomen lightly. He was told after Isabelle was born that the odds of them conceiving again were slim, especially considering his age, but here they were. Obviously, they were both more fertile than the world predicted.

Adam's eyes grew large. "You're pregnant again? When did? How did? How? What?" 

Nigel took his gorgeous boy's hands. "It happened during my last heat, darling, you are a very good alpha,"

Adam fainted, which to Nigel was weird, because that was not at all how he reacted when he told him he was pregnant with Isabelle. 

"Fuck," He muttered, leaning down to caress his love in his arms.

*

Nigel listened to his two little birds going on and on about space in the other room. He smiled, resting a hand on his swollen abdomen while he stirred the noodles. He was making them homemade macaroni and cheese. Adam deserved something better than what came out of the box. 

The talking ceased. He noticed.

Adam tiptoed into the kitchen, snaking an arm around his pregnant omega's waist. 

"Would you like to try a noodle? See if it is tender to your liking?" Nigel asked.

Adam shook his head no, instead choosing to drop down to one knee in front of the older man. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nigel asked, swallowing almost as hard as he had the first time he laid eyes on Adam.

Adam took Nigel's left hand, he was trembling as he brought the rough skin of his mate's to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against it. He reached into his pocket, grabbing out a silver band with tiny diamonds forming a constellation. 

"Adam, darling, what are you fucking doing? Get the hell off the floor." 

Adam slid the ring on Nigel's finger. "W-w...will you marry me?"

"Fuck," Nigel muttered, heart skipping a beat. "Yes, of course I'll marry you,"


End file.
